Tutora
by Beethlehem
Summary: En el lenguaje de un Uchiha la palabra "Fracaso" no se encontraba en su vocabulario. Sin embargo el orgullo del menor de la familia estaría dañado por culpa de su afeminado profesor. Las cosas no podrían ponerse peor ¿O si? SasuHina. UA. Lenguaje anti-sonante. Amor lento.
1. Chapter 1

**D** esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. ( **E** lffies en Wattpad. **P** sychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

 **A** dvertencia: Palabras anti-sonantes/groserías.

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

* Aclaraciones al final del capitulo.

* * *

 **Tutora.**

 **P** rologo.

 **E** n la vida de Sasuke Uchiha la palabra "fracaso" no se encontraba en su vocabulario. La sola idea de que estuviera "a punto de" le revolvía las entrañas, hacía que se esforzara el doble o si era posible el triple. Siempre había sido una persona de notas excelsas. Altas. Un genio, un prodigio en su generación y se jactaba placenteramente de eso. Se permitía ser egoísta y obstinado, llegar a ser irrespetuoso hacia sus superiores cuando tenía la oportunidad de ignorarlos, simplemente porque para él solo lo hacían perder su valioso tiempo.

Desde el Shōgakkō _*_ hasta el Kōtōgakkō* él era la persona de las más altas notas en su generación, solo siendo superado por un tal Neji que era de un grado superior. Aun así no le importaba, el siempre a sus ojos era el mejor, corrección:  Es el mejor.

Desde matemáticas hasta deportes e incluso en arte y música, siempre era el mejor. Nadie tenía oportunidad de superarlo a excepción del vago Nara en matemáticas, pero algo que no lo desanimaba, Shikamaru podría ser un genio en logística, pero en física, química y literatura lo rebasaba, por mucho.

Siempre ha sido admirado y alabado por sus profesores, por sus compañeros y hasta por otros colegios, eso hacía que su ego se agrandara ya que en su filosofía de vida el lema era " **Un Uchiha no fracasa** " y siempre seria así, ese era su motor percusor, pertenecer a una gran familia de genios, que siempre destacaban por notas excelsas y por obtener lo que se planeaban en sus vidas. Desde pequeño así fue educado, a siempre ganar y repudiar completamente el fracaso.

La vida era amable y sonriente con él; No bastaba con ser un genio, provenir de una de las familias más honorables de Konoha, tener buenas notas, destacarse en todo. Pareciese que los dioses le sonreían a esa familia de ojos ónix y cabelleras tan negras como la noche, sino que también los favorecía con belleza, en especial a Sasuke, el más atractivo de su ahora nueva universidad (aunque siempre había sido así) subía su ego a niveles más altos que la mismísima órbita terrestre. Solo siendo opacado por su hermano mayor Itachi. Sus semblantes fríos y desinteresados, muy característicos de la familia Uchiha les daba un toque inalcanzables (lo eran) y que muy pocas mujeres eran dignas de estar con semejantes adonis, tampoco era que se interesaran en tener relaciones amorosas, para los Uchiha eso era segundo término siempre.

Pero todo tiene un precio muy alto y el de Sasuke era exactamente eso; Su atractivo. No solo atraía mujeres, sino también hombres, ambos eran molestos por igual. Pareciese que no sabían o no conocían lo que eran los límites. Los seguían, le tomaban fotos mientras entrenaba con el equipo de equitación, al estar con el equipo de arquería y hasta en clases había sorprendido a varias de sus compañeras con el móvil en la mano intentando sacarle una fotografía. Escuchaba rumores de que la mayoría de las chicas creían fervientemente en que si " _si tienes la fotografía de la persona que te guste y nadie se da cuenta tu amor se hará realidad_ " gran error, él siempre se daba cuenta.

No obstante Hebi Orochimaru, profesor de Derecho Público de ese año le estaba castrando las bolas, joder. La manera en que el muy asqueroso pronunciaba su apellido le erizaba cada bello de su inmaculada piel.

– _Uchiha-kun_ …

De solo recordar las ganas de vomitar inundaban su ser. Lo odiaba, sabía que a verlo rechazado de manera poco amistosa sus insinuaciones sexuales a lo que llamaba "Ayuda para su futuro" sería perjudicial y el muy maldito se las estaba cobrando. Kuzo. Se atrevió a reprobarlo en un examen. Y lo amenazó con hacerlo repetir la materia si no accedía a tener un tutor… ¡El muy maldito! Amenazarlo a él, que cojones le pasaba. Estaba pendejo. El tutores, jamás.

Tenía cuatro opciones:

 _ **a** ) Pedir ayuda a Itachi._ Lo cual descarto en el mismo momento de pensarlo.

 _ **b** ) Pedir ayuda a Neji Hyuga_. Ambos estaban en el club de arquería, no sería difícil. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

 _ **c** ) Tener un Tutor_. Lo cual aún consideraba como nulo.

 _ **d** ) Que Orochimaru sea su tutor_. De solo pensarlo ¡Qué asco!

De solo considerarlo le dolía la barriga. Orochimaru su tutor… tener que verlo después de clases a diario, durante dos horas, por el parcial siguiente… ¡Agh! Esa idea lo asqueaba aún más. Ese cabron no podía joderle más el orgullo. Así que acepto a tener un tutor, con las condiciones de que no fuera alguien de su generación. Cosa que el muy bastardo cumplió y a él le dolió más. _Directamente en el orgullo_.

Su tutor o más bien tutora era una pequeña niña de 19 años que al parecer era un prodigio y había sido promovida del 4to al 9no semestre, justo en su salón.

El muy maldito supo mover muy bien sus cartas y ahora tenía de tutora dos años menor que él. Aunque ella no era exactamente una persona de su generación si era del mismo salón.  
Aun no la conocía, ni siquiera pidió el nombre a su afeminado profesor, entre más rápido le dejara en claro a esa alimaña que solo eran cosas de la escuela y que no tenía derecho a mencionarlo fuera o dentro de las instalaciones del instituto o lo pagaría muy caro. Haría lo que sea con tal de que la pequeña mosca muerta no abriera la boca, ya que le costaría caro. Pero no siempre la fortuna le sonreía, su sorpresa fue cruel cuando quien menos esperaba era su tutora.

— _La pequeña princesa Hyuga…_

Mierda y mil veces mierda. Esto no podía ser peor… ¿O sí?

* * *

 _Shōgakkō:_ Escuela primaria _._

 _Kōtōgakkō o kōkō_ : Bachillerato/Preparatoria/Escuela Media Superior.

 **N** otas **B** izarras: Se que debería estar actualizando mis Fics, pero esta idea me surgió sola al escribir continuación de "Mascara de Seducción" realmente no se como continuarlo, pero bueno. Espero que este sea de su agrado y ya saben que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. En mi inicio de perfil comenzare a publicar fanfics de otras escritoras que llamen mi atención y pueda recomendarselos a ustedes.

Como ya saben los invito a leer mis otros FF de Naruto **Haunted** – _SasuHina_ – y **Mas allá de la muerte** – _NaruSaku_ – en esta semana estaré subiendo nuevos Fanfics aprovechando mi racha de inspiración. Saludos (:

 _Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :s_

 _Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?_

Namarie.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF (por el momento) Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."  
 **F** riedrich **N** ietzsche

,

.

.

Capítulo 1.

.

.

.

—Dejare esto muy claro, Hyūga. Solo son tres puntos— la miro de arriba a abajo—. Que hasta una persona como tú puede comprender. Uno, no se usa la palabra tutor, tutora o derivados. Dos, yo decido el lugar, el horario y los días. Tres, por supuesto el punto más importante: Estrictamente prohibido mencionar esto a alguien, nadie debe de enterarse. No habrá contacto de palabras fuera de las cuatro paredes en las que estemos y el horario que yo designe. ¿Entendiste?

—P-por supuesto Sasuke-san, comprendo.  
—Uchiha –espetó –. Para ti.  
—De acuerdo, Uchiha —bajo la mirada.  
—Eso espero.

La chica se cohibió, sabía que tratar con alguien como él sería difícil. Lo había visto antes en clases, no conocía alguien tan altanero y engreído como Neji hasta que entro en el salón de clases del azabache, tuvo la desgracia de presenciar una de sus discusiones con uno de sus profesores favoritos, Orochimaru. No negaba que era una persona inteligente, pero era cerrado, obstinado y duro de cabeza tal roca. Siempre creía tener la razón.  
Cuando el profesor Hebi le había pedido ser su tutora para que este subiera sus notas le tomo de sorpresa, ya que sabía que era de los mejores en su generación y que era muy posible que se graduara con honores de la universidad. Intento alegar que tenía clases de violín después de clases, sin embargo termino aceptando; ella nunca podía decir no.  
No obstante al igual que Sasuke la ojiluna también tenía sus reglas y puntos que exponer y los cuales el azabache tenía que respetar. Así, con todo el valor que tenía y recordando lo que siempre le decía su padre: " _Eres una Hyūga, debes actuar como tal, date a respetar; que tu voz se escuche_ ". Se armó de valor y encaro al Uchiha.

—M-muy bien Uchiha-san —aclaro su voz —. Al igual que usted, tengo algunos puntos los cuales debe de respetar —dijo con voz decidida mirando fijamente a los ojos ónix del chico que la observaba con furia, mas no se dejó doblegar. Ella haría bien su trabajo y él debía de respetarla, después de todo ella es su tutora.  
—Usted debe de respetarme. El que sea mayor que yo no le da derecho a rebajarme. Esto es meramente académico, no será mencionado fuera del salón de clases. No me interesa otro tipo de "relación" extra académica —hizo comillas con sus dedos temblorosos —. E-entre usted y yo. Tengo actividades fuera del instituto las cuales debo cumplir, así que n-no cuanto con disponibilidad de horario.

Diciendo rebusco en su bolso una pequeña libreta de color lavanda, de la misma saco también una pluma color negro. Anoto un número telefónico de manera nerviosa y rápida. Sasuke arqueo una ceja al ver como esta extendía el papel y al ver que él no hacia el esfuerzo por extender su mano lo dejaba sobre la mesa de la biblioteca donde se encontraban.

—Esta reunión solo era p-para presentarme –tartamudeo guardando sus cosas con rapidez—. Así que si no tiene preguntas me retiro. Envíeme sus horarios para ajustar los míos también. Con permiso y buena tarde, U-uchiha-san —reverencio lo más rápido que pudo y salió con rapidez dejando a un azabache consternado e irritado.

Al parecer la niña tenía agallas. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, creía que como siempre intimidaría con unas cuantas palabras para que le quedara claro quién es la persona que mandaba en ese lugar. Sin embargo era obstinada y eso en parte le gustaba. Por lo menos cambio la perspectiva de niña tonta que tenia de ella. Sin evitarlo rio para sus adentros, tomo sus cosas dispuesto a macharse, camino con tranquilidad por las instalaciones hasta que observo el caro reloj que adornaba su muñeca. Joder, realmente era tarde y tenía una reunión con su padre en la compañía. Corrió hacia el estacionamiento a su Jaguar F-type coupe, tendría que sacarle provecho al motor del mismo. Se tardó más de lo previsto, mierda.

— Maldita Hyūga.  
Murmuro entre dientes, definitivamente la haría pagar por retrasarlo y hacerse un borreguito valiente frente a él. Se vengaría, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Después de todo es una Hyūga, la competencia de los Uchiha.

.

.

.

(...)

Corrió por los pasillos vacíos de la universidad lo más rápido que sus níveas piernas se lo permitían y tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies, era tarde; demasiado. Atravesó a tropiezos las áreas verdes frontales del lugar. Llego al estacionamiento, su cerebro hizo shock. No recordaba donde se había estacionado, con desesperación busco su auto. Se le estaba haciendo más tarde, maldita frustración, se odiaba a si misma por estresarse de tal manera. No recordaba donde se había estacionado. Por un momento creyó que el lugar era más grande que de costumbre, sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, seria reprendida por llegar tarde. Eso no era habitual de ella, definitivamente eligió un mal día para hacerse la valiente. Debió quedarse callada y decir lo que pensaba al día siguiente. Sin embargo no negaría que sintió realmente bien poner en su lugar a ese Uchiha engreído.

Ella conocía a Itachi por ser el mayor y heredero directo de su familia al igual que ella, se habían visto en algunos eventos de caridad en los cuales sus familias asistían. Su parecido físico era extraordinario pero realmente eran todo lo contrario; Itachi todo un caballero y Sasuke… pues realmente no podía decir lo mismo. Prefirió reservarse a dar una opinión sobre él, no lo conocía a profundidad y quizás lo estaba juzgando antes de conocerlo. Golpeo su frente con la palma derecha de su mano al percatarse que estaba pensando idioteces en vez de encontrar su auto, su padre la mataría –metafóricamente- por llegar tarde a una reunión tan importante. Dio media vuelta percatándose que su Audi A8 blanco se encontraba a su espalda. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan despistada y corrió hacia él.  
Con torpeza abrió la puerta del piloto y sin delicadeza arrojo su bolso al asiento de atrás. Subió, cerró la puerta, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, busco las llaves y su teléfono, colocando este último en la guantera del mismo. Encendió su auto y lo puso en marcha, no puso atención a la estación de radio en la que este se encontraba, no le agradaba ni le desagradaba la música que sonaba. Sin embargo las palabras de la canción que sonaba en ella no le gustaban, era tan vulgar; pero el ritmo le gustaba, por lo cual tener un gusto culposo no le hacía daño a nadie y le subió un poco más al radio para desestresarse.

 _Ready for the test yo? What the fuck, I guess so..._

Solo se limitó a conducir a la salida del lugar. Estaba absorta en su mente, que no se percató que un auto se dirigía con una velocidad rápida para un estacionamiento a la salida; tuvo que frenar abruptamente ya que un auto negro y extravagante estaba a punto de chocar contra el suyo. Molesta presiono el claxon en repetidas ocasiones y solo vio como un brazo salía por la ventana del piloto para mostrar su dedo anular en manera de ofensa. Su sangre hirvió y acelero para colocarse a la par del mismo. Definitivamente no era su día, así que descargaría su furia contra ese impertinente, parecía que la fortuna de la malicia le sonreía -error- ya que en el semáforo para retornar a la autopista que conducía hacia el centro de Konoha estaba el semáforo en rojo.

 _Jump motherfucker, jump motherfucker_ _jump,_ la letra de esa cancióndefinitivamente la alentaba _._ Bajo la ventana automática y motivada por la música de su radio grito.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me ibas a chocar, Idiota!

Se sintió tan bien gritar maldiciones, pero cuando entro su mente en cordura razono que la persona que conducía ese auto podría ser un directivo de la universidad. Mierda, quizás la había cagado y se podía meter en un problema muy grande por maldecir como vil loca.  
Con temor y vergüenza viro su rostro hacia el extravagante auto al ver que este bajaba la ventanilla, escucho la música que salía de este era una canción que conocía.  
— _Toxicity_ –pensó —. Mierda – susurro. No era un profesor o directivo.

En ese momento deseo que fuera el mismísimo director de la universidad que Sasuke Uchiha mostrándole su dedo anular con el ceño fruncido.

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, porque habiendo más de 1800 alumnos en ese lugar, la persona a la cual le había gritado cosas impropias de una dama tenía que ser él. Joder, definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida. Más no sabía lo que en realidad le esperaba; a ambos.

.

.

.

(...)

Estaba enojado. No, más bien encabronado. Esa mujer tan "pequeña y delicada" lo había enfrentado, se la había "rayado" y para rematar era su tutora. Carajo. Su semana no podía mejorar. No dudaría ni dos veces en soltarle un golpe en la cara a la Hyūga por lo que le había hecho, claro; Si fuera hombre. Pero era una mujer, peor aún: menor de edad. Agh… Con sinceridad no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar, lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento, tumbarse en la cama y escuchar música a todo volumen, pero no. Tenía que estar en esa reunión en un restaurante cercano al distrito central de Konoha. Sabía que si faltaba su padre se molestaría, lo jodería con no pagar sus cuentas y su madre se ofendería como no tenía idea. Lo mejor era parecer.

Llego a la dirección que Itachi le había mandado percatándose de que era un restaurante muy elegante. Al menos comería bien, ya que el solo pensaba tomar una cerveza y quizás unas frituras. Después de dejar su auto con el valet parking y preguntar por la mesa de su familia se dirigió a la misma. Había creído que solo era una comida familiar, ya que las juntas de la empresa se resolvían en la misma. Error, uno muy grande. Junto a los Uchiha se encontraba Hiashi Hyūga y su comitiva, eso quería decir que tarde o temprano aparecería una torpe Hinata por la entrada. Su día no podía ser peor.

Con educación y frialdad saludo con una reverencia a toda la familia presente. Ahí se encontraban Neji, Hanabi hermana del mencionado*, el patriarca Hyūga y su esposa Hikari. Esa mujer se parecía tanto a Mikoto, que podrían jurar que eran hermanas por no ser por el color de ojos opuestos y el tono azulado del cabello de la ojiluna.

—Gracias por venir, Sasuke. ¿Podrías quitarte argolla de tu labio? —sentencio Fugaku al menor de sus hijos, el cual atino a inclinar la cabeza y hacer caso omiso de la petición de su padre, más no tuvo otro remedio al ver la mirada de su madre e Itachi, mala idea sentarse entre ese par.  
—Solo falta Hinata, una disculpa por hacerlos esperar —dijo un estoico Hiashi.  
—No te preocupes Hiashi, puede que se le atravesara un inconveniente —menciono una sonriente Mikoto, a lo cual Sasuke sonrió un poco con malicia.  
Tanto como su madre y la matriarca de los Hyūga se encontraban muy felices platicando, desde siempre habían sido amigas. Más no se reunían en la casa de ninguna de las dos, por los conflictos que ambas empresas tenían.

—D-disculpen la demora. N-no era mi intención retrasarme tanto —hizo una reverencia la recién llegada Hinata tapándose la nariz un poco, al igual que Sasuke tenía una perforación y por las prisas no se la había quitado. Sin embargo eso paso a segundo plano que al ver al menor de los Uchiha, enrojeció encogiéndose por la mirada de desprecio que este le daba, bajo el rostro hasta llegar a su asiento correspondiente, no quería ver ya esos ojos que podrían hacerse rojos por el odio que desprendían.

—No te preocupes Hinata-san —animo Mikoto —. Solo no llegues tarde el día de tu boda.

El comentario hizo reír a los mayores, a Itachi y Neji solo se limitaron a sonreír, a Hanabi le fue indiferente, ya que ella era muy joven para que ese tipo de cosas le importaran. Sin embargo a Hinata y Sasuke, no les hacía gracia. No entendían el porqué de su risa. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

.

.

.

(...)

Los rayos del sol se cernían entre los edificios de la metrópoli de Konoha, ambas familias aún se encontraban en el restaurante deleitándose con los exquisitos postres del mismo. Hinata se encontraba absorta de la plática, solo enfocaba en el restaurante fino de comida Italiana en el que se encontraban, miraba con detalle el techo adornado con uvas de plástico y algunos arbustos alrededor de la misma. No puedo evitar pensar que podría ser una fotografía hermosa al ver el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte. Así que disculpándose se levantó de la mesa aproximándose a la orilla de la terraza, en el balcón que estaba a pocos metros de la mesa en la que se encontraba, saco su Canon Rebel T5 comenzó a tomar fotos de la cuesta de sol.

—Tiene talento en la fotografía, al igual que toca el violín de manera excelsa —menciono Fugaku —. Además es una mujer muy inteligente para pasar varios grados —alago. Cosa que le extraño a Sasuke, su padre jamás daba esos cumplidos, a nadie.

—Además cocina delicioso, ¿Recuerdas el pastel de cumpleaños de Itachi, querido? Ella lo hizo —agrego una sonriente Mikoto. El menor recordaba ese pastel, a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero ese lo disfruto bastante. Se le revolvió el estómago al saber que lo había hecho esa niña.

—Sera una gran esposa —dijo la matriarca Uchiha, lo cual provoco que Sasuke casi se ahogara con el vino que tomaba.  
Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto. Su madre había estado rara el fin de semana pasado que los había ido a visitar a la mansión; comenzaba a hablar de nietos, le dijo a el e Itachi que debían "sentar cabeza", hablo de boda y tener una hija por lo menos política. No eso no podía ser posible. Ellos querían… Miro con horror a la joven que se encontraba absorta en sus fotografías.

—Es una mujer hermosa —agrego Itachi que no dejaba de mirar sus delicados movimientos con la cámara.

—Me alegra que pienses eso Itachi-kun —menciono una sonriente Hikari.

Hinata se reincorporo con ellos, pidiendo de nuevo una disculpa por haber dejado la mesa por su pequeño hobby. Entonces Hiashi fue cuando comenzó a hablar y dijo la razón por la cual ambas familias se encontraban reunidas en ese lugar.

—Hija mía, como sabes desde hace tiempo tanto nuestra empresa como la Uchiha habían sido rivales en el hábito tecnológico y comercial, sin embargo tanto Fugaku y yo hemos decidido poner fin a esta rivalidad y fusionar nuestras empresas; pero conservando las mismas por separado ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Bueno, Neji ocupara el cargo cuando yo me retire —Hinata no pudo evitar que le doliera esa decisión, al parecer su padre siempre la vería como una molestia débil —. Sasuke ocupara la presidencia de las empresas Uchiha al culminar su carrera —el mencionado arqueo la ceja y viro su rostro hacia su padre, el cual al ver la confusión en su rostro este asintió, sin embargo su pregunta era ¿E Itachi?

—Mi hijo mayor tiene una pregunta que hacerte Hinata-chan —sonrió Mikoto abrazando con alegría el brazo de su esposo.

—Veras Hinata-san —hablo Itachi —. Nuestras familias desean crear una nueva empresa, con la esencia de ambas. Quieren que nosotros, por ser los mayores estemos al mando de la misma —le sonrió de manera calmada, lo cual le provocó un fuerte sonrojo a la ojiluna, ese chico siempre le había parecido atractivo.

Entonces Sasuke comprendió todo. No tardo en confirmar al ver ante su mirada de asombro y de felicidad de los presentes, medio restaurante que ahora miraba hacia su mesa y meseros como su hermano se arrodillaba frente a la Hyūga y de manera tranquila le preguntaba:

—¿Serías mi esposa, Hyūga Hinata?

En su mente el azabache deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la ojiluna lo rechazara, una parte de su ser sentía sensaciones extrañas. Sin embargo lo que Sasuke no sabía; es que Hinata no sabía decir: no.

.

.

.

* * *

 **C** anciones: I Fink U Freeky - Die Antwoord.  
Toxcity - System Of A Down.

Aclaraciones: Decidí hacer a Hanabi hermana de Neji, ellos se parecen mucho, además era vital para hacer la historia como tengo en mente, espero que esto no les resulte inconveniente.

 **N** otas **B** izarras: Aquí con la entrega del primer capítulo del fic, son la 1:38 am y yo muy felizmente publicando, ya estaba dormida. Pero la inspiración me llego de repente en medio sueño y me levante a escribir. Ya saben que agradezco mucho sus reviews. Son mi motorcito para seguir escribiendo, en serio :3!

 _Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

 _Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._

 **R** eviews: Ya envie PM a las personas que tienen cuenta, para mis queridos lectores los cuales no cuantan con ella pero aun asi me dejaron un comentario, les debo contestarlo. Como acaban de leer estoy publicando de madrugada un Feb/8/16 XD

Namarie.


	3. Chapter 3

**D** esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

 **A** utora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF (por el momento) Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

" _Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco.  
Pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte_."  
 **Ogden Nash**

.

.

.

Capítulo 2.

.

.

.

— ¡Porque jamás en su vida pueden incluirme en sus putos planes! –grito enojado abriendo la puerta con rabia, era obvio que esa noticia no le había caído nada bien y menos la respuesta de Hinata.  
— Modera tu lenguaje Sasuke —hablo el patriarca entrando a la gran sala de caoba de la mansión Uchiha seguido por Itachi y una preocupada Mikoto.  
— ¡Modera mis huevos! —espeto colérico —. Que les costaba avisarme y evitarme la humillación en la universidad.  
— Sasu-kun, no era nuestra intención sabemos que ese tipo de cosas a ti no te importan, por eso no te avisamos —bajo el rostro la bella mujer —.Nunca pensamos que te pondrías así.  
— ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? —pregunto Itachi —. ¿Qué humillación?  
— Que te importa marica —si la mirada matara, Itachi probablemente estaría muerto a manos de su hermano menor.  
— Sasu-kun… —lo llamo su madre a lo cual el volteo irritado —. ¿A ti te gusta Hinata-chan? —cuestiono con asombro colocando su mano en sus labios de modo delicado.  
— ¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no! Mierda, que asco —negó sonrojándose —. Saben mejor olvídenlo, me largo.  
— ¡Modera tu lenguaje en esta casa! —grito un muy molesto Fugaku. Le había colmado la paciencia.  
— ¿Por qué debería si nunca me incluyen en ella? —dijo con sarcasmo encendiendo un cigarro frente a ellos.  
— Sé que lo que hicimos no fue correcto Sasuke —hablo un tranquilo Itachi —. Sin embargo eso no justifica tu comportamiento.  
— Justifícame esta —le mostro su dedo anular con mucho coraje y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, los miro de reojo por última vez y soltó un par de blasfemias más azotando la fina puerta de madera.

Subió a su auto, lo encendió y subió el estéreo a todo volumen, arranco de manera rápida, sin titubear. Esa canción encajaba a la perfección con su sentir.

 _Fear me  
I am destruction of innocence  
I am the violence embedded in flesh  
I am the pain in the bones of the mortal shell._  
 _I am hell._

— Ancianos hijos de puta —escupió el cigarro por la ventanilla encendiendo otro —. Maldito Orochimaru, existiendo tantas mujeres en el instituto tenía que ser la pequeña princesa Hyūga —acelero —. Puto Itachi, ¡Porque no te negaste! Lame bolas de mierda —

 _Let the blood of the cowards flow as the wines.  
False claims of retribution  
May they choke on their lies._

— Jodido Fugaku, existiendo tantas empresas tenía que aliarse con los malditos Hyūga. Viejo asqueroso convenenciero ¡Hipócrita de mierda! —Golpeo la guantera y acelero aún más, ya iba a 115 Km/hr —. Pero el rey de la hipocresía es el pinche Hiashi antiguo, mira que vender a su hija como vil objeto, que cabron, enfermo… Hinata —susurro —. Maldita te odio, juro que hare tu vida miserable. Jodido día de mierda —golpeo el volante varias veces haciendo que el auto se desequilibrara a los lados saliendo del carril, parqueo su auto en la orilla de la carretera, no podía seguir conduciendo en ese estado, podía causar un accidente tenía que tranquilizarse.  
La mansión Uchiha se encontraba fuera de la ciudad rodeada por bosque, observo a los alrededores y bajo del auto. Miro de nuevo a sus alrededores, había pocos autos transitando. Entonces con ganas grito y le dio una patada al lujoso auto abollando donde impacto su pie. La música seguía sonando, eso lograba molestarlo aún más.

 _You will know pain.  
_ _You will see the true face of panic!  
Devastation  
Now and forever  
Reign of darkness._

Se estaba desquiciando por una niña de importante posición y cerebro prodigioso, por un convenio completamente absurdo y sobre todo por culpa de su afeminado profesor. Sin embargo se detuvo a pensar, que ella no tenía la culpa, solo fue involucrada en contra de su voluntad a un acuerdo de ancianos que solo querían hacerse aún más ricos. Como si el dinero lo fueran a cargar hasta la tumba, vaya pensamiento tan retrograda y estúpido. Que fue obligada a ser su tutora.

— Alto Uchiha —comenzó a pensar en voz alta —. Claro que tiene la culpa, se pudo negar, sin embargo acepto ambas cosas —arrugo el entre cejo —. Maldita mocosa que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Como es asquerosamente millonaria ya no sabe en que invertir su tiempo y ahora tiene un prometido guapo como Itachi —comenzó a volverse a enojar —. Sueno como un loco —se dijo despeinando su azabache cabello.

Cogió la caja de cigarrillos de su auto, saco uno colocándose el objeto entre los labios y lo encendió dando una calado.  
— Creo que me comporte como un idiota —se dijo golpeando su frente y exhalando el humo —. Que pendejo estoy.

Sabía que su madre no merecía su actitud, pero aghh… okay, la había cagado. De nuevo. Definitivamente la única persona que merecía un perdón era ella. Sin embargo necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo en su mente, así que tomo su teléfono y marco un número muy conocido para él.

— ¡Hey Teme! —escucho la chillante voz —. ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día? —  
— Eso no te importa baka, ¿En dónde estás tú?  
— Oye Kiba era mi turno ¡Dattebayo! —Reclamo el rubio del otro lado de la línea —. En mi casa jugando videojuegos, deberías venir.  
— Voy para allá, ordenen pizza. No te la acabes usuratonkachi — colgó el azabache subiendo de nuevo a su auto condujo rumbo a la residencia Uzumaki.

.

.

.

(…)

— No puedo creer que me vaya a casar —susurro tirando sus libros en el piso, se dejó caer en la cama y observo su dedo corazón que ahora era adornado con una sortija blanca. Las joyas no eran lo suyo, al menos no las que tenían piedras gigantes. A ella le gustaban las cosas sencillas.

No negaba que la joya era bonita, lujosa y sofisticada. Era un hermoso detalle, pero en su dedo se veía gigante, sus dedos eran delgados y le había quedado algo grande. Sabía que Itachi le había dicho que la arreglarían, que no se preocupara con ello. Entonces recordó todo su día, había sido una pesadilla.

Odiaba no poderse negar nunca a nada, siempre era tan manipulable, tan débil. Carajo, como detestaba no poder decir "No" sin embargo su familia confiaba en ella y tenía que sobre llevarlo. Además no podía negar que Uchiha Itachi era un sueño, sin embargo para ella era importante el amor. Era una cursi romántica que destilaba miel por cada poro de su piel. Dudaba poder encontrar eso en el Uchiha.

Abrazo uno de sus peluches, imaginando como sería su amor ideal. Se imaginaba así misma en un romance estilo película de culto, lleno de acción, de polos completamente opuestos, un amor tan destructivo y tan perverso que hacia qué ambas personas no pudieran estar sin una con la otra.  
Una chica dulce y frágil, corrompida hasta los huesos por un hombre rebelde, guapo, de toque inalcanzable y ojos profundos. No pudo evitar suspirar, como mujer no podía dejar de imaginarse ese tipo de amores locos, donde tres días se pelean y los otros cuatro estaban bien, donde se amaban con pasión y se entregaban fervientemente el uno al otro en algún lugar extraño de una ciudad peligrosa. Jamás había imaginado a su acompañante imaginario con rostro, siempre había sido desconocido. Pero en ese momento la imagen de Sasuke le jugó una mala pasada.

Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos tontos y se levantó de tirón, se había imaginado a Sasuke como aquel chico que podría corromperla. Se asustó al pensar en él. No negaría que era una persona muy atractiva con ese toque rebelde e inalcanzable, sin embargo tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra. El jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella y menos siendo su cuñada.

Volvió a suspirar con cansancio y en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación la pantalla de su móvil se ilumino, al parecer estaba recibiendo una llamada. Observo la misma antes de contestar, noto que era un número que no conocía.

—Moshi-moshi.  
— Hinata-chan. Buenas noches —escucho la varonil voz de Itachi del otro lado de la línea, se sintió culpable por pensar en Sasuke y no en él.  
— B-buenas noches Itachi-san.  
— Que adorable eres Hina-chan —rio—. Pero solo dime Itachi, no es necesario el honorifico.  
— O-okay Itachi-kun.  
— Así está mejor. Llamaba para desearte buenas noches y preguntarte si te gustaría que mañana pasara por ti después de clases. Sé que tienes clases de violín y realmente me gustaría escucharte. Lo siento, soné como un acosador.  
— No te preocupes, me parece lindo que me quieras escuchar. Me sentiría feliz de que pasaras por mi Itachi-kun —menciono entre risas, le parecía adorable.  
— Claro, te esperare en la entrada Hina-chan. Bueno, te dejo descansar. Matta-ne Hime.  
— B-bye, bye —Colgaron.

Dejo su teléfono en la mesita de noche, jamás ningún chico había sido tan atento con ella, sin embargo no sabía que sentir u opinar respecto a su ahora, nueva relación. Tenía que al menos sentir cariño por él, tenía cerca de 5 meses para enamorarse del Uchiha mayor, lo veía un poco imposible debido a que tendría qué ver a Sasuke durante ese tiempo, a pesar de que fueran diferentes su sola presencia podía quebrar la imagen de Itachi por su extraordinario parecido. Sería difícil separar la imagen de ambos, sus personalidades tan distintas: Uno un cuento de hadas, el príncipe azul que toda princesa espera en una torre alta; el otro un el chico genial, rebelde y atrevido que esperas corrompa tu ser de una manera despiadada que te enloquezca hasta los huesos, te enamore sin piedad y te haga suya por todas partes, todo el tiempo.

Negó varias veces, en qué diablos pensaba, definitivamente tenía que dejar de leer libros de amor juvenil y dejar de lado fanfiction por un tiempo, eso le comenzaba a afectar. En la vida real no existían amores tan dulces como el estereotipo que proponían en los libros y mucho menos amores tan crueles como los que leía en Fanfiction. Definitivamente estaba loca, debía conseguir más amigas y dejar de estar leyendo mundo ficticios.

— Solo falta que me imagine a mi como una humana entre el amor de un elfo y un orco oscuro —rio para si al escuchar lo absurda que sonaba —. Muy bien, no más Tolkien antes de dormir —se dijo entre risa colocando su libro del Hobbit en la estantería.

Mañana sería un mejor día, o al menos eso quería pensar la dulce ojiluna.

.

.

.

* * *

 **C** anción: Reign of darkness –Thy Art is Murder.

 **N** otas **B** izarras: Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, no soy una persona tan cruel jaja, espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios. Me ayuda mucho saber que hay personas que lee mi trabajo, en serio. No tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen. Muchas gracias!

 _Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

 _Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._

Review: Se los debo :c después los contestare por MP o en el siguiente capítulo.

Au revoir.


End file.
